gameseefandomcom-20200214-history
Orion Abernathy
literally who could this oc belong to. will we ever know. i cri Personality Orion is somewhat of an asshole, often making snarky remarks to others and insulting them to their faces. He does the former for no particular reason aside from "being unable to resist the temptation." The latter he does since he'd rather have his friends feel comfort in knowing that he'll never say shit behind their back and only to their face. He especially likes to be an ass to his parents, close friends, and people he dislikes. However he tends to hesitate more with teachers and older relatives. Appearance Orion has a intimidating appearance to some, mainly because he is 5'10 and has blue hair. This is somewhat strange however, since he literally wears a cat jacket and trips over air all the time. Anyway, he weighs an average weight of 145 lbs, add or take 10 lbs. His frame is more feminine, since he has larger hips and smaller shoulders which is a tad unusual for a male. Orion's eyes are a grey-blue, but due to his hair colour they tend to look more blue. His hair is cut in somewhat of a undercut-bob combo with his bangs all going to one side of his face. His features are more round with his eyes being more droopy. Statistics 0-10, 0 being impossibly horrible, 5 being average and 10 being inhumanely excellent. 150 points is allowed maximum. For the Overall, find the average of all the numbers in that section. Attributes Physical * '''Strength - '''1 (LOL MAYBE IN AN AU) * '''Dexterity - '''2 (ha no) * '''Stamina - '''3 (mediocre) * '''Overall - '''2 Social * '''Charisma - '''6 (i guess? im told this so) * '''Manipulation - '''6 (same as charisma) * '''Popularity - '''2 (known as "blue haired mass murderer") * '''Overall - '''4.666 Appearance * '''Cuteness - '''6 (i am told i am cute??? and??? i guess i'll go with it) * '''Sexiness - '''0 (LOL NO) * '''Elegance - '''1 (also no) * '''Overall - '''2.333 Mental * '''Perception - '''2 (shit senses, can't find things) * '''Intelligence - '''5 (average, maybe a little higher or lower depending on the subject) * '''Wits - '''8 (i am told this???? i think they're lying but i'll go with it) * '''Overall - '''5 Skills Natural * '''Animals - '''6 (has a lot of cats, ok with dogs and good with horses) * '''Gardening - '''0 (EVERYTHING I GROW DIES NO JOKE) * '''Survival - '''2 (maybe with a friend but alone lol no) Combat * '''Melee - '''4 (meh) * '''Aim - '''3 (mediocre) * '''Hand-to-hand - '''5 (meh) * '''Overall - '''4 Talents * '''Crafts - '''2 (bad at following crafting directions unless it is making necklaces. i am pro at that) * '''Cooking - '''6 (i can cook, i am better at baking tho) * '''Sports - '''0 (ANY EVER) Artistical * '''Performance - '''6 (i take drama and i get a good grade in it) * '''Dancing - '''0 (im white) * '''Musical - '''5 (singing, i am average. i am told i "sing with emotion" by white pta moms tho) * '''Writing - '''9 (MY ONLY SKILL) * '''Drawing - '''6 (casual interest) Knowledges * '''Academics - '''5 (average) * '''Occult - '''7 (SPOOPY) * '''Science - '''6 (casual interest) Powers and Mutations Being human (probably) Orion has no powers or mutations. Abilities Writing Orion's true skill. His ideas are great, but he still needs to work on his grammar. Comedy Orion is told that he is funny (which is a lie but I'll add this anyway.) Drawing Orion has a casual interest in art, shown by how he draws in class at times. Possessions A Lot of Notebooks Orion has 9,000+ (not literally) notebooks since he always gets asked for paper by his table partners, he likes to draw, and he uses them for quick notes. Phone Orion has a touch-screen phone that everyone says he needs to replace but Orion doesn't care enough to do it. He only really uses it to listen to music. Laptop Orion carries around a laptop mainly for writing purposes. Keys Like most people, Orion carries his keys around with him. Candy Orion tends to carry around candy for him to eat. He never shares. Jackets Orion has a lot of jackets, including an "eskimo hoodie," a black hoodie, a light blue hoodie with wool inside, Chiaki Nanami's hoodie, and as of recent a cat hoodie. Trivia *Orion calls those he dislikes "waschlappen" which means dishrag or sissy. **It could be considered the equivalent of bitch to some. *Orion is panromantic with no known sexuality. *Orion has a girlfriend but he is in an open relationship, meaning that he is willing to date several people at once (in his case.) Category:Male Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Panromantic Category:American Category:Students Category:Multi-Fandom/No Fandom OCs Category:Human